Balance of Toontown
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: Invasions of cogs are coming. There are toons who join the cogs. Four toons come together in a prophecy, Invasions are just the beginning. Four toons. Each losing their loved ones. Rise as one. Working together to defeat the one biggest threat of all. Overcome all objects, all things in their way. To restore the peace that was called, Balance of Toontown. /Remake of WDTH\
1. Intro

**Hey guys! *cricket noise* ALRIGHT I GET IT. I know I haven't updated in like a YEAR. I was actually focusing on my Pokemon stories. I know it's not a excuse to leave you guys off for a year. It's not like anyone reads this. But I was an idiotic girl while writing it. I can assure you my writing has changed. If you compare it to my old chapters of this. It will be different. Sigh. I really can't remember what the OC's were. If you had an oc please PM them to me not in the reviews. I just need 2 OC's at max. Preferably two boy toons but it's okay. It could even turn out a group of all girls . But if no one PMs me OC's in a 2 to 5 days I will add my own characters. So here's what is need for the OCs.**

**Name, Toon Species, Color, Clothes and Personality. But here's the thing. This is the first chapter of the remake. Yay? Okay JUST READ IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balance of Toontown<strong>

**Intro**

**By: QueenLauraxx**

* * *

><p>A young toon. A peach dog that goes by the name of Sparkly Rose Lab. She was sitting on her bed, listening to her mother tell her about the enthralling story about how the toons of the toon resistance fought against the cog invasions.<br>"Flippy was a young pup, around your age when he experienced the invasion.", her mother said. "What happened during the invasion, mama?", asked Spark. Her mother looked at her with a guilty and gloomy face.

"Many toons went sad, even though we knew how to fight cogs since we have been doing it since we were in pre-toon school.", her mother stared at Spark. Spark seemed interested in this story.  
>"But this wasn't an ordinary invasion.", Spark's mom finally said. "What do you mean?", Spark asked with curiousty laced in her voice.<p>

"What this is.", she paused for a dramatic pause. "What I mean is not only cogs are joining in this invasion, but their leader joined as well.", she continued explaining.  
>"But worst of all. Some of our toons. Toons that have been our friends since the beginning. Ones that helped you with your first buildings. And for toons sake! Ones that even helped <em>you<em> with your first battle! Toons that ride the trolley and laugh along with you as each one of you get a jellybean reward. The toons you thought you _trusted_. The toons that you thought _loved_ you. Turned around. Betrayed you. Turning to the cogs side. Even abandoning their _own_ hometown!", each sentence she said her voice raised an octave.

"I am telling you this because you need to know what it is like out there. This is the real world. Not some fantasy world you find yourself in dreaming, the day away.", the mother looked at the picture of Spark and herself.  
>"We need to learn. Train hard. Learn how to be the best. Take them down. Before they take <em>you<em> away. Just like they did to your father."

Spark gave a small gasp. Her mother looked at Spark. Spark's mother had tears glazed in her eyes. "It's about time I tell you the truth. And that there Spark_ is_ the truth."

Suddenly, the whole estate started shaking violently. Like the world had heard what had been said.  
>The mother looked at Spark alarmed. "You stay here. You hear me?", her voice hoarse from crying but there was still a voice there.<br>Spark nodded furiously. She then watched her only parent left, walk out into the world.

* * *

><p>Spark awokened. She felt limp and tired. She looked around. What was a toon of age eight supposed to do when you are left alone in a destroyed world?<br>She got up and stretched. But her knees caved in from all of the weight. She fell down on her bottom. She got up once again but gained support as she grabbed a nearby table, that was literally split in half from the force of the quake.

She quietly walked towards the door. It took two seconds to examine the front door. She realized there was no door.  
>She walked out into the world. She felt useless, weak.<p>

She was only eight years old. You gain one laff as you grow older. Once you hit ten years old you get an extra 5 laff also some gags and you are ready for a toon adventure.  
>But Spark had nothing. No mom not even a dad. No gags. Barely any laff. Even a level one flunky can one or two shot her.<br>She pondered where her mother had went.

It was like her mother was a ghost. First she there. Then poof she's gone. She sat down near the mailbox, and pulled her knees closer. She rested her chin on her knees. Then she waited.

* * *

><p>A young, short cat. Midnight blue in color. She was possibly the same age as Spark. The violent quake had hit her hard too.<br>The same thing happened to her as well.

One of her parent figures had disappeared too. Her father. She walked from her now destroyed bedroom to the living room. It looked as if a bomb had been set off in the house. She sighed. She looked towards the fireplace.

Sitting perfectly fine was a picture of her family, with no cracks or broken glass on the fireplace mantle.  
>She looked at it curiously.<p>

'Why is this not broken?' But she quickly changed her thoughts and started staring at the picture of them. She felt hot tears spring up to her eyes.  
>She forced down the tears. She had remembered something her father had said to her.<p>

_You do not cry. Life hurts. But pain gets you through life. If you were to not experience pain. Then life would be boring and dull._  
>She kept that in mind as she took out a mini version schticker book and teleported to the playground.<p>

* * *

><p>Spark waited. She realized her mother wasn't coming back. She sulked. But she was used to the pain already. She had lost her father. But now her mother? What else could she possibly lose?<br>She slowly got up. Her breathing frigid. Her eyes droopy.

She looked as if she was going to pass out of exhaustion.  
>But she pushed herself. She needed to learn. How to fight cogs, properly. But she can't help but wonder, how? How can she learn how to fight at that age. Toontown Central was designed for 15 laff and up. Certainly not 8 laff not to mention 8 years old.<p>

She walked into her mess of a house. But for now she was gonna call it a shelter.  
>She went into the kitchen.<p>

She had saw that her mother had made some cupcakes for the gag shop down at the playgrond. She had made these cupcakes before she had disappeared.  
>She grabbed one and started throwing it at a picture of a target that she had messily drew on the wall.<br>Each throw missed.

Then an important thought came to her. How am I supposed to survive when I barely survived the bullies in school?

* * *

><p>As the young cat teleported to the playground. She found out the whole playground was deserted.<br>No toons in sight. Not even a fish in the pond. But she had also realized the playground too, was hit by the quake.  
>As she was walking around she was thinking.<p>

What caused this quake? Do you think it was the cogs? Then in a flash in front of her. A maroon streak passed by her. The cat jumped back in shock. Once she regained herself.

She fixed her posture and walked toward the HQ, that had a couple pieces of bricks falling off.  
>As she walked inside she felt a low rumble. The door snapped shut.<p>

And a low voice in a calm tone said," We've been expecting you, Shining Starlight."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay? Compare this to my other intro. Dang! Much longer and better. You see my brain finally functioned to write a chapter pass 700 words for a Toontown story. Without these authors notes. It is around 1,145 words. Yup. I've changed. :P<strong>

**P.S: I came up with the quote. Possibly cause I just came up with it right then and there. Plus the mini schticker book they get when they turn 5. (I bet 10 cents I spelled schticker book wrong.)**

**Okay MAYBE not that much but I STILL did change. Anyways. Peace!**

**Edit: 9/13/14**

**-QueenLauraxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Team What?

**Hey guys! Next chapter and this chapter is a WHOLE lot better than the old Why did this Happen! Oh and _TTRPrincessRoxy101_ you are in this chapter. I named your OC Roxy if that is fine with you. If you want me to change it I can! Oh and I'm starting that recap and preview thing in my story! Heh. Anyways let's get on with it!**

**Previously...**

_What caused this quake? Do you think it was the cogs? Then in a flash in front of her. A maroon streak passed by her. The cat jumped back in shock. Once she regained herself._

_She fixed her posture and walked toward the HQ, that had a couple pieces of bricks falling off._  
><em>As she walked inside she felt a low rumble. The door snapped shut.<em>

_And a low voice in a calm tone said," We've been expecting you, Shining Starlight."_

**__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**

**Chapter One: Team What?!**

**_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

Surprised, she turned around. "Who are you?!", exclaimed the cat now known as Shining Starlight. "I.", the voice said. It was quiet for a couple seconds. Then suddenly Starlight could see a silhouette of a toon.

She sighed in relief that it was not a cog. The voice then said some words again. "Am." Starlight was now fully confused. 'Is he or she tricking me?', she thought. Then as quick as a blink something landed in front of her. Starlight jumped back.

"My name is Isis. Nice to meet you.", said the voice. In the shadows a toon appeared.

The toon was the color of maroon and is another cat. 'Oh, she was the streak of maroon I saw outside she must of ran quickly, but how did she do that?.', thought Starlight.

She reluctantly put her hand out. Isis smiled and put her hand out and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you too Isis.", said Starlight.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Spark sat in the corner of her "shelter." If you were to look at the right of where she was sitting, there was a target. Pies surrounding it, but all of the pies did not even touch where the actual target was.

She slowly got up feeling determined, she threw yet again another pie. This pie like all of the others missed.

Spark growled in frustration and threw her hands up in frustration as well.  
>"Ugh! How am I supposed to do this.", she exclaimed with frustration evident in her voice.<p>

She collapsed on the floor onto her bottom because of being mad and exhaustion.  
>She started racking her brain for more ideas to learn how to throw a pie properly.<br>"Aha! I may have some ideas.", she said to herself.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"But why are we here? What happened to my parents?," cried Starlight.  
>"You'll be fine. Just calm down. You are part of a prophecy.", said Isis.<br>"Propecy?", asked Starlight confused.

"No, it's prophecy. A prophecy is a written future statement. And you are part of it."  
>"Really? I am?", Starlight asked yet again another question.<br>"You'll understand stand when you're older, but for now your prophecy is:

_Invasions are just the beginning. Four toons. Each losing their loved ones. Rise as one. Working together to defeat the one biggest threat of all. Overcome all objects, all things in their way. To restore the peace that was called, The Balance of Toontown_.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Spark had fallen asleep and right when she was about to have an idea too. She sighed once again. She looked at all of her surroundings. It was not all a dream, wait no. It was a nightmare to her. She had hoped it was all not true. But it seemed that the wish had made would not come true.

She officially decided that she was going to give up on everything.  
>She thought that someone can help her in the HQ. But what if there wasn't anyone there?<p>

She questioned herself. But it was worth a try. With that thought in mind she teleported to the playground.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"Who are the other three toons in the prophecy?", asked Starlight saying prophecy right this time.

Isis smiled,"You are one bright toon you caught onto that on quickly."  
>"But still. You are not old enough to learn, you have to train with the other toons."<br>"Train with the other toons in the prophecy?", Starlight asked interested in the conversation.

"Yes. The other two toons are at our secret base right now, but sadly we haven't found the fourth toon yet.", Isis explained.  
>Right at the moment she had explained everything the door swung open, both toons looked at the door and there stood Spark.<p>

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Spark looked at the two toons in front of her. Cats, she noted on their appearance.  
>"And there is the fourth toon." The maroon one said looking at her.<p>

The midnight blue one turned to look at her. Spark noticed that she looked like she was her age.

But she could be wrong. The maroon one walked towards her, "My name is Isis and this Shining Starlight.", said Isis motioning towards Starlight.  
>Spark looked at them cautiously.<p>

Isis rolled her eyes and smiled," Don't worry Spark-." Spark's eyes widened as big as plates. "H-H-how do you know my name?"  
>"Spark, don't worry we are not going to hurt you.", Isis said reaching her hand out towards Spark.<p>

Spark nodded, and took her hand. "Now we are going to fill you in with everything." Isis wrapped her arm around Spark in the motherly way. And she started explaining.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"I'm in a prophecy?", asked Spark in utter shock.  
>Both toons nodded and looked at each other.<br>"And we need you to train with us.", Isis finished.  
>"Come w-w-with you?" Spark asked stuttering while asking.<p>

"Yes. We need to explain more to you. The cogs actually took over Toontown. All toons were taken into custody."  
>"But why didn't they take us? We were lying probably unconscious in the middle of our living room floor and we were out in the open.", Spark asked.<p>

'These toons are a smart bunch.', Isis thought to herself. She smiled internally.  
>"Since you were part of a prophecy, a strange aura surrounding all of you protected you from anything including the cogs we do not know how you got these powers.", Isis said while looking at them waiting for their reaction.<p>

"Oh.", they said simultaneously. "Enough chitter chatter. Let's get to the building.", Isis said.  
>They all went out of the HQ building feeling more determined than ever.<p>

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

They all landed in front of a big tree. They were riding a hot air balloon, as they were riding Spark and Starlight looked down at the scenery but it wasn't really scenery, it was more of cogs marching around the streets and entering the building coming out with loot from the buildings they went in.

Spark shook her head in disappointment and for her to try and get the memory out.

They all got out of the balloon, and they both looked at the tree weirdly. They thought it was just a regular tree.

But Isis casually walked up to the tree and put her hand on the tree and it opened a secret passage.  
>She motion for the girls to walk into the tree.<br>And they walked into the tree together.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

As they were walking inside the building there were a bunch of intricate corridors, hallways and rooms.  
>They got to a room that had a big door. It was made out or marble and there were beautiful hand made stained glass designs on the door.<p>

Isis quietly rapped on the door exactly twelve times.  
>The door slowly opened to reveal two toons.<p>

"Spark, Starlight, these are the toons you are going to be working with for years.", said Isis motioning towards the two toons.

"Their names are Roxy and Lacy. They are part of the prophecy too.", Isis looked at them staring at each other as she explained.  
>Roxy was the first to smile and put her hand out. "Welcome to Team Balance.", she said.<p>

Spark was next to put her hand out, then Lacy then finally Starlight.  
>They all counted. "One, two, three... Team Balance!", they chanted. They all threw their hands up. Laughing while doing so.<br>Isis smiled. Their going to be a great team.

**_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

**Yay! All done with the chapter and I revealed the mysterious person from the last chapter. She is going to be one of the main characters. Since was the one that got Starlight and Spark into Team Balance. Isis is going to be the "leader type toon." Isis is a few years old than them. And by few I mean she's 18 in this chapter. Next chapter is probably going to be a flashfoward type thing. But yup.** **Also in a Toon's POV. It is not but gonna be in third person POV anymore!**

**Preview...**

_I ran straight through Sellbot HQ, well I was carrying a cog arm. A cog was chasing me. I kept throwing pies his way but he kept dodging every single one of them. I know I was feeling frustrated at this point but I had to keep pushing foward. Then I heard a beep. My walkie-talkie. I pulled it off my belt and listened. "I see you. Spark! we need to get rid of that cog now!" It was Roxy talking into the walkie talkie. "Ugh! I don't see you. Where are you. You need to get your toon butt over here before I get creamed by this cog.", I said into the walkie talkie._

**Peace!**

_-QueenLauraxx_


	3. Chapter 2: Experiencing the Invasion

**Hey people! Chapter two is up now!(Technically it is chapter three but the intro does not count as a chapter.) Yes! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It took forever! Kind of emotional but I don't know if you are gonna cryabout it I know you guys aren't softies... or are you? But yup! I am trying my best to update this story. This is actually my best story out of all of the ones on my profile. I think I might focus on this story for a while then on A Stroll Across Kalos and so on. Probably gonna work on Team Hectic... or if you guys want I can delete it. I have no idea of what I was going to do. I'm sorry... but let's get off that topic. Enjoy the story!**

**I do not own 'Change' by Taylor Swift!**

**I also do not own Toontown! I wish I did! :P**

**Previously...**

_"Their names are Roxy and Lacy. They are part of the prophecy too.", Isis looked at them staring at each other as she explained._  
><em>Roxy was the first to smile and put her hand out. "Welcome to Team Balance.", she said.<em>

_Spark was next to put her hand out, then Lacy then finally Starlight._  
><em>They all counted. "One, two, three... Team Balance!", they chanted. They all threw their hands up. Laughing while doing so.<em>  
><em>Isis smiled. Their going to be a great team.<em>

****__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__****

**Chapter Two: Experiencing the Invasion**

****__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__****

**Spark's POV**__  
><em>_****

I ran straight through Sellbot HQ, well I was carrying a cog arm. A cog was chasing me. I kept throwing pies his way but he kept dodging _every single one of them_. I know I was feeling frustrated at this point but I had to keep pushing foward. Then I heard a beep. My walkie-talkie. I pulled it off my belt and listened.** "I see you. Spark! we need to get rid of that cog now!" **It was Roxy talking into the walkie talkie. "Ugh! I don't see _you_. Where are you. You need to get your toon butt over here before I get creamed by this cog.", I said into the walkie talkie. **"Yeah, Yeah. I'm over where you can do Sellbot factories!"**, Roxy said. I quickly turned my head towards the part where the factories were, and there she was waving her hand in the air. I laughed quietly.

The cog finally caught up with me, as he was about to lunge towards me I quickly pulled out at cream pie and hit him in the face. After he pulled off all of the cream pie he was meeted by a spray of a fire hose.

Then he was gone. I high-fived Roxy. Then I heard my walkie-talkie talking again. This time it was Isis. I was worried she only calls us when there is a mission, but we are already on a mission. We needed to research Sellbots that's why I had a Sellbot cog arm.

**"Hurry everyone! Shining Starlight and Lacy are hurt!"**, Isis said it sounds like she was crying. Roxy and I stared at each other and as quick as a flash we ran towards the big tree we're been in for over eight years of our life.

We entered the big tree and ran over to the rooms where the sad toons are treated. We saw Shining Starlight and Lacy laying on the bed she looked sickly pale. I gasped so did Roxy. "W-W-what happened?!", I manage to say. "They experienced the invasion.", Isis said looking down. "The invasions?!", I said. "Yes. Their back.", Isis said very quietly. "Well we need to treat these wounds immediatiatly!", I said.

I was certainly angry they took my mom and dad but my friends? They crossed the line a long time ago. But they've crossed it too much. "I need to take revenge! Please.", I said pleadingly. Isis shook her head.

I was furious, "But I need to get my mom and dad back! They've been gone for _eight years_. My dad was gone for _sixteen years! _But now they hurt my_ friends?!" _They've certainly crossed my line. "Spark, calm down.", Isis said reassuringly. I looked towards everyone, they looked at me in sympathy. I also felt bad for everyone else. They had the same fate as me. But I need to do this I just needed to. Then I ran out of the door. Isis screaming towards me to come back. But I didn't I just kept going.

**__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**

Spark ran out of the tree HQ. She was looking furiously for all of the cogs, toons and the leader that cause all of Toontown the pain and ache that they had suffered. Spark saw all of them, she ran up to them. She was mad, but she had courage. But what made her have more courage was the _leader_ was there. "Hey you!", Spark screamed pointing to the cog leader.

_So we've been out numbered, rated and now cornered_

The cog leader turned around, he smirked and looked at Spark. "Oh. So you are part of Team Balance aren't you? That means we need to demolish you." He then pointed to his army and said," Go." Spark crossed her arms and said," Stop!" The whole army stopped. "What did we ever do to you?! Toontown was once peaceful but now you've messed with everything the balance, the way of life, friendships and relationships!" Spark screamed.

_it's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

"You broke them.", said Spark her voice cracking. At this moment in time Roxy and Isis came running outside. They came right next to Spark. Roxy's eyes turned into a glare. "I agree with Spark.", Roxy said. The cog leader turned towards Roxy. "You agree with her?", the cog leader pointed towards Spark. Roxy nodded and folded her arms.

"But you can't fight us. We're bigger and we can easily beat you. You puny toons. I mean look at this.", he said gesturing towards the other toons. "These toons joined us because their embarassed of how you fight." "That is not true! We learned so many things you never can figure out due to your mechanical head!", Spark retorted.

_we're gettin' stronger now found things they never found, they might be bigger but we're faster and never scared._

The cog leader sneered. "You? Find things we've never figured out? Please , we know everything about this town and you toons." Roxy cut in. "We know how to fight. We know things too. Everytime I look at you, you disgust me even more.", she spat out.

"Oh really? I would like to see you fight against this army.", the cog leader said gesturing to all of the cogs, and toons behind him. "We can try. All you do is business but we use friendship. It's much stronger than that.", Spark said glaring daggers at the cog leader. "Friendship? Being stonger is much better than a silly little friendship.", the cog leader snickered and sneered.

_you can walk away saying we don't need this_

Everyone can see the determination in Sparks' eyes. "But friendship helps you get through everything. You fight together thick and thin! But all you do is use toons! Dump them after getting what you want!"

"So? In business-", the cog leader started but Roxy cut him off. "In business? This is real life! You are destroying many toons' own personal lives! And you have no right to just barge into it!"

The cog leader glared at Roxy. "So. You are on their side, huh? I knew you were gonna be on their side. But it still doesn't mean we are not going to beat you. We know that business is much more important than a petty little friendship.", the cog leader said glaring at all three of them. "Where did you ever learn such a thing? If you don't work together then their going to just drop you. And let you go on your own. While friendships can last a lifetime and you work together to suceed.", Roxy and Spark said at the same time.

_but there's something in your eyes saying we can beat this_

The cog leader looked at all three of them," Stop saying friendship, friendship and friendship! It is getting annoying!" , the cog leader said sounding quite frusterated and agitated. "You know what is annoying? You coming back into _our_ hometown, taking over _our_ streets and taking _our_ loved ones.", Isis yelled finally saying something. "Why hello there Isis. I see you are finally saying something for once.", the cog leader said smirking towards Isis. Spark and Roxy gasped and looked over towards Isis. "You know this cog?!" Spark finally asked. Isis nodded her head and said," He went into my house and took my parents right in front of me. I threw pies, fired fire hoses, _everything_ but it wasn't working!"

_cause these things will change_

"So you're cruel enough to take ones parents? Normal cogs wouldn't even do this!", Spark said. The cog leader smiled creepily,"But I am not a normal cog aren't I? I'm their leader."

_can feel now, these walls if they put up to hold us back. We'll fall down._

"It doesn't matter now! Their gone. All of them!", Isis said screaming. Spark gasped. So did Roxy. "Isis! Do not say such a thing! You're the one who took us in! Helped us train!", Roxy said. "Yeah and you created the friendship that is, Team Balance.", Spark said. "Too much mushy things going on. For now I am going to take my leave. And you, the cog leader said pointing to all of them. "I am not done with you. I will be back!" Then he disappeared along with the toons and cogs.

_this revolution the time will come when we finally win! We'll sing halleljah! _

Isis glared at their direction. "You guys are right. We have to fight for what we worked for. I can't wait till we battle them again. We will win. I am determined to do this." Spark and Roxy smiled at each other and then they smiled at Isis. "Yes! That's the spirit. But I wish that Shining Starlight was here and also Lacy. Everyone agreed. "But we need to get revenge. And that starts right now!" They all put their hands out and smiled at each other. "We haven't done this in forever.", Spark said. "Yes but we are going to do this now!" "One...two...three...TEAM BALANCE!", they screamed. And giggled. They made a pact. Getting rid of the cogs for good. And now it's going into action.

_We'll sing hallelijah!_

****__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__****

**Hehehehe! You like? I hope you did this took me three hours to think and type. But it is ALL for you! Haha and I said it was gonna be in POV but I guess I lied. :(... I am so used to typing in third person so I prefer it that way.**

**Preview...**

_Starlight sat up groggily after experiencing the invasions. She turned to her left and her vision focused on Roxy and Spark standing at the door._  
><em>"What happened?", her voice hoarse from not talking for a long time.<em>  
><em>Spark and Roxy were hesitant to tell Starlight what happened but they told her anyways," You got hurt by the cogs and", Spark grimaced. "The toons.", Spark said. "Huh?", Starlight asked quite confused.<em>

**Peace!**

**-QueenLauraxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Fite

**Hey people of the world. Welcome back to Balance of Toontown. Oh my gosh! I just love the name of the story. Anyways. I was hoping to get two thousand words into this story but nope. I only got over one thousand. Man... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I worked hard on it.. Another three hours off my weekend. But it is ALL for you.**

**Previously...**

_"But we need to get revenge. And that starts right now!" They all put their hands out and smiled at each other. "We haven't done this in forever.", Spark said. "Yes but we are going to do this now!" "One...two...three...TEAM BALANCE!", they screamed. And giggled. They made a pact. Getting rid of the cogs for good. And now it's going into action._

******__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__******

**Chapter Three: Fite.**

******__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__******

Starlight sat up groggily after experiencing the invasions. She turned to her left and her vision focused on Roxy and Spark standing at the door.  
>"What happened?", her voice hoarse from not talking for a long time.<br>Spark and Roxy were hesitant to tell Starlight what happened but they told her anyways," You got hurt by the cogs and", Spark grimaced. "The toons.", Spark said. "Huh?", Starlight asked quite confused.

"You experienced the invasions.", Roxy said hesitantly. "The invasions?", they all turned to the voice and it turned out to be Lacy sitting up in her bed. "LACY!", Spark shouted rushing over to the bed. "What happened?", asked Lacy tiredly. "Remember? The invasions.. They hurt you.", Roxy said sadly. Lacy's mouth turned into an O and she gaped at all of them.

"Starlight got hurt as well.", Spark said. "Are you guys alright to continue doing some cog training? I'm going to go to the Gag Shop to see if we can scrimmage for some gags.", said Spark. Lacy and Starlight looked at each other. "B-B-but there are cogs marching around the streets.", Lacy said in a uncertain tone.

"So? I've been training ever since we were eight years old and been learning about cogs at age four. Then fighting an actual cog at age nine. That's a year earlier than a normal toon.", Spark said as a matter of faculty. "True but-", Starlight said bit Roxy cut her off. "I'll go with her. Two is better than one! Am I right?", Roxy quoted.  
>Starlight sighed and said," I think we need a little bit more rest but in, lets say in two hours Lacy and I will be better. But you better be back in two hours, ya hear me?"<p>

Roxy and Spark nodded. They all rushed out of the big tree and the pulled out their shticker books.  
>Then they teleported to the playground.<p>

****__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__****

Once they got to the playground they immediately went to the gag shop. They rummaged around and found a bunch of cream pies, some anvils, a bunch of squirt gags, toon up gags, and some lures.  
>Once they got it safely into their packs they made their way out. That is until they heard a voice. "Um. Excuse me...", said an unknown voice. They turned around to come face to face to a aqua cat. "Um. Hello.", said Spark cautiously.<p>

The aqua cat laughed and put her hand out, " The name is Fite, don't worry I don't bite." Then she smiled.  
>Roxy cut in between them and put her hand in Fite's hand and shaking it," My name is Roxy, the toon over there is Sparkly Rose Lab. But you can call her Spark."<br>"Well nice to meet you Spark and Roxy." , Fite said. "But I need to ask you a question..", Fite said. Roxy nodded, but Spark stared at Fite. Roxy nudged Spark and whispered," Be nice."

Spark rolled her eyes. Then she put a smile on her face and nodded as well. "So what is your question?," Roxy asked. "I've heard about Team Balance and you guys are members so I ask you this question. May I join?", Fite said.  
>"I don't know. Are you part of the prophecy?", asked Roxy. Spark rolled her eyes and said," I'll call Isis for her to come here." Spark grabbed her walkie-talkie off her belt and pressed a button to get Isis. "Hello?", came the voice from the walkie-talkie. "Isis. Come here to the playground please. We need to talk to you", Spark said.<p>

"Uh okay.", Isis said. Then it went static." "So how did you find out about Team Balance?", asked Roxy. "Well. Remember that day of the first invasion? My mom and dad disappeared.", Fite started. Spark realized something.

__Invasions are just the beginning. Four toons.** Each losing their loved ones**. Rise as one. Working together to defeat the one biggest threat of all. Overcome all objects, all things in their way. To restore the peace that was called, The Balance of Toontown_. _

Spark gasped as she realized it. What if Fite _was_ part of this prophecy? "I walked out of my house. I was only eight years old then-." Spark then didn't listen to the story at all. She was too busy thinking. 'She was eight when it happened. Like us.' "Spark. Spark. Spark. SPARK!", Roxy shouted. "Huh?!", Spark yelled out in surprise.

"Were you even listening to the story?". asked Roxy with a frown. "I was thinking. Fite probably is in the prophecy.", Spark said. Roxy raised an eyebrow and said," But how can you know that she is part of the prophecy?" "Remember how the prophecy said that the four toons each losed their loved ones. She lost both her mom and dad. Plus she was the same age as we were when the invasion started!' Roxy nodded saying," Maybe you are right. We need to clear this up when Isis comes."

A couple minutes later, Isis appeared at the playground. "What do you need?", Isis asked. "Is there another toon in the prophecy?" asked Spark curiously. Isis jumped at the question but she replied with," No. There are only four toons." But Spark and Roxy can see right through that mask. "Isis.", Spark said sternly. Isis sighed in defeat and said," Okay there are five toons in the prophecy. But we never found her. We thought of her to be-, wait? How do you know about the fifth toon?" "That toon over there." Spark said motioning towards Fite. "She had the same exact story as us. Like the quake, and like her parents diappearing.", Roxy said continuing for Spark.

Isis followed Spark's finger pointing towards Fite. Her eyes immediately brightened. She rushed all the way towards the aqua cat. Then she grabbed her shoulders. "You are part of the prophecy! " Spark and Roxy then pried Isis's hands off of Fite's shoulders. "Isis! Let go! Her shoulders are probably hurting!", Roxy said in a pleading voice. "Plus, you are probably creeping her out!", Spark said. Fite slowly nodded in agreement about what Spark had said. Isis quickly let go and started firing, 'I'm sorries' towards Fite.

Fite laughed quietly and said," You guys are a crazy bunch!"

Spark cracked a smile at Fite. Isis then said," Would you like to join us?" Fite nodded. "But we need to test you.", Spark said. Roxy and Isis snapped their heads towards Spark and said," What?!" towards her. Fite said," Okay. What do you need me to do." "First, I need to ask you a question.", Spark said. "Fire away." Fite said. "Have you ever fought a cog before?" Fite's smile vanished off her face and she looked down and said," No." Spark smiled at her answer and said," You passed." Fite snapped her head up and said," But. But. How?" Spark smiled at Fite and said," Toons would have lied just to get into the Team Balance. But you were honest. Team Balance members are honest."

Roxy and Isis smiled. Isis then said," Fite. You just became a Team Balance member. We will bring the balance back." They put their hands out in the middle. "I cannot believe we are doing this again.", Roxy said. Spark smirked and said, "But we deserve to do this" One...Two...three! TEAM BALANCE!", they cheered and Fite cheered with them. Team Balance is now better than ever...

As they went back to the tree, they started explaining everything to Fite. "So the invasions. The cogs, toons and-." Fite cut Roxy off. "Wait. Toons? They were in this invasion too?" Isis nodded sadly and said," The cog leader said that the toons went on their side because they were embarassed of how we fought." Fite let out a gasp and said," That is terrible!" "But I do have a question for you guys.", Fite said.

"Okay what is your question?", Spark asked Fite. "How come the cogs-.", Fite started. "Didn't get you even though you were out in the open?", Isis finished for her. Fite nodded at what Isis said. "Well. All of you were surrounded by a magical aura. Eight years ago I told Spark, Roxy and everyone else they had a aura. But we never figured out what it was. But I finally figured it out.", Isis said. "Plus I figured the prophecy kids were smart.", Isis added. Spark and Roxy did the fingernail buff against their shirts and said," Oh heck ya we are smart.". Everyone got a laugh out of it.

"ANYWAYS. Enough with the fooling around. Onto the power thing. Isis. What is it you found?", Roxy asked eagerly. "Being part of the prophecy gave you powers. Not only can you use gags. But you can use the powers to fight the cogs.", Isis said. Spark smiled and said," That's. That's. Wonderful!", Spark screamed.

"But there is a downside.". Isis said. All of them stopped cheering and focused their attention on Isis. "Your powers are bound together by friends or friendship. You are a team. Your powers can be used when all of you guys are in the same situation or when you are together and working together.", Isis said.

Roxy smiled and said in a sing songy voice," Sisterly love~." Everyone laughed at that. "The prophecy acutally says five toons, but I lefted that part out since we never could find her after searching for eight years." , Isis said. They all entered the tree. Isis entered the medical room where Starlight and Lacy are in to check up on them.

She immediately rushed back out of the room. "We need help, now!", Isis said her voice wavering. "What's wrong Isis?", Spark asked. "Spark. Someone is missing." Isis said.

"Who's missing exactly?", Spark said worriness in her tone. "Starlight.", Isis replied.

****__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__****

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Oh and Fite I got your OC in here. Even the chapter is named after you since this chapter is kinda based off of the prophecy and you. But anyways. You guys knew someone was gonna be missing due to the preview from last chapter. But did you know who was going to be missing? Ya.. you probably did since it was so easy to guess. Anyways. Favorite, Follow and Review! :). I am also going to start a word count of how many words are in this chapter excluding the author notes! I made a goal of posting each chapter with over 1,000 words. So far I am reaching the goal!**

**Preview...**

_Spark's eyes widened once she heard who was missing. "H-h-how is she missing?! Lacy is there still! Do you think she ran away?!,", Spark said her voice was wavering. "I don't know!", Isis said with worry in her tone. "What's going on?!", Fite asked. "Fite... One of our members are missing.", Spark said calmly. Fite gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth to cover it. Roxy stepped forward and said," Instead of freaking out over it. Well. We need to find her.", Roxy said._

**Word Count: 2,006 words.**

**Peace!**

**~QueenLauraxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Wait she's a what?

**Okay! Hi everyone! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and gave support to this story! This became one of my successful stories in under two weeks! I will like to thank the guest. They reviewed each chapter. :P Anyways this story will dig deeper into the history of the Team Balance members. (But Starlight and Lacy aren't in this chapter but they are mentioned many times.) I hope you liked it sorry it took kinda long. Let's get on with it. :)**

**Previously...**

_She immediately rushed back out of the room. "We need help, now!", Isis said her voice wavering. "What's wrong Isis?", Spark asked. "Spark. Someone is missing." Isis said. __"Who's missing exactly?", Spark said worriness in her tone. "Starlight.", Isis replied._

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

**Chapter 4: Wait she's a what?**

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

Spark's eyes widened once she heard who was missing. "H-h-how is she missing?! Lacy is there still! Do you think she ran away?!,", Spark said her voice was wavering. "I don't know!", Isis said with worry in her tone. "What's going on?!", Fite asked. "Fite... One of our members are missing.", Spark said calmly. Fite gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth to cover it. Roxy stepped forward and said," Instead of freaking out over it. Well. We need to find her.", Roxy said.

Spark said," But how? How can we find her? We don't even know where to start?!" Isis waved off her past statement and said," I know one place where we can find Starlight." "That place is...?", Spark questioned Isis waiting until she answered the question. "The cog territory.", Isis said.

******__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__******

"Whoa. Whoa. _WHOA!_ We are not ready to handle going into cog territory.", Spark said alarmed. "I think you are ready. But first we need to check you powers..", Isis said cautiously walking over to Spark, hoping she is not going to lash out at her. Spark sighed in defeat but she said," We only have five toons. How can we compete with a troops and TROOPS of cogs and toons?" Isis sighed," Spark you are thinking too far ahead in this. For right now you need to calm down. All we need to do for now is train your powers."

"Yeah? But how can we train if Starlight isn't here? You said our powers were bound by friendship. How can we do that?", said Spark, while raising one of her eyebrows. "I did tell you that. But that is if she is six hundred-fifty miles radius of us. And by my calculations, if she is at the cog territory the cog territory is about four hundred-fifty miles from here." Spark then retorted," How are we going to get there? It's so far! We cannot take the hot air balloon we are going to cause too much attention to us."

"Yeah. But we can take it at around four hundred miles then walk to the cog territory the rest of the fifty miles.", Isis replied. "Wait. We have to walk FIFTY MILES?!", Spark yelled. "We are going to take breaks. It's not like the whole way there it's going to be a barren wasteland.", Isis said. Spark turned towards Fite and Roxy, "Do you guys agree to this?", she asked both of them.

Roxy shrugged and said," It's not like we have a choice. We have to get Starlight before the cogs make her go sad, or even worse make her die.." Spark and Fite gasped at the sheer reality of what was going to happen if they didn't save her on time. Spark slumped her shoulders then she looked up.

"I'll do it.", Spark said her confidence rising. "That's my toon.", Isis said smiling.

******__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__******

"I don't even know my powers! How am I supposed to "train" if I don't even know what to do.", Spark said agitated. "This is why I am here.", Isis said motion to herself. "I will tell you your powers.", Isis said. "How do you even know all of these things?", Fite asked. Isis froze and looked down. "Because of a book.", Isis lied. Spark was getting quite suspicious and so was Roxy. "Are you sure it is in a book?", Roxy said eyeing her suspiciously.

Isis nodded her head furiously. "Isis. You've been telling us so many lies over the past few years. Why is that?" Roxy said striding over towards where Isis was sitting. "I'm cursed okay? The cog leader cursed me, he did it right after he took my parents. The curse makes me lie consistently.", Isis said her voice sad and hurt. "But the plus side is, how I know what's going to happen is..." she paused.

Everyone leaned in to listen what Isis was going to say. "It is because I am a seer.", Isis finished.

"Seriously?!", Roxy and Spark screamed. Fite cover her mouth surprised. "So that means you get visions of the future?', asked Fite. "Yes, that is true. Eight years ago after he cursed me, I saw all five of you in the huddle doing the Team Balance cheer in my vision.", said Isis. "Do you want me to show you a demonstration of me being a seer?", Isis questioned. "Yes.", they all replied.

Isis's eyes were glowing white. All of them jumped back. After a couple minutes it had turned back to the normal brown color of her eyes. "What did you see in your vision Isis?", Fite asked her eyes dancing with curiosity.

"I saw all of you.", she looked at all of them and paused.

"Then what happened?", Spark asked motioning for her to continue. "I saw all of you using your powers.", Isis replied. "But Isis what are our powers?", Roxy asked. "You guys know about the elements and the rest right? Three of you have elemental powers, the other two have..."special" powers.", Isis said adding air quotes whilst saying special. "Isn't it not fair to the other three, whoever they are get the "lower class" powers?", questioned Roxy. "Okay. Enough of this nonsense chatter. I'll tell you your powers.", Isis said. "Everyone get in a straight line.", Isis added.

Everyone did as they were told they all got in a line. "You.", Isis said pointing towards Roxy. Roxy crossed her fingers and closed her eyes and braced for her powers, "Roxy. You have an elemental." Roxy sighed with disappointment. "Wait. I have a conclusion to this.", Spark said. "Your conclusion is?". Isis looked towards her and said that. "Starlight and I are the ones with the "special powers" aren't we?"

"How do you know?", Isis asked. "Because you mostly send us to do the mission while the other three have to work mission control.", Spark said firmly. "I wanted to see if you can develop your powers by fighting cogs.", Isis said crossing her arms. "And how exactly am I suppose to "figure" out my powers by battling cogs?"., Spark pointed out.

"Well. I thought that you would figure out that you have powers and use it against them.", Isis said. "Oh and also, I don't I think you could of figured it out since you don't randomly have glowing hands while fight cogs.", Isis said sarcastically. Spark folded her arms across her chest and 'hmphed'. "Okay since you figured it out. Roxy you have earth. Fite you have water. Lacy has fire. Starlight has thunder and Spark has psychic powers.", Isis said all in one breath. "Oh cool! Earth powers!", Roxy exclaimed.

"Wow. Those are unique powers.", Fite said staring at Spark. "Alright ladies, let's get to training.", Isis said clasping her hands together. She motioned for them to follow her then she just walked out of the room.

******__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__******

"This is the training hall.", Isis said waving her arms around the huge room showing it off. "_Whoa_.", they all said in amazement. The room was just down hall from the infirmary. The room were painted the color of a baby blue. The floor was a shining wooden floor. On the far end side of the room there were mats. "Those mats are where you train your powers.", Isis said enthusiastically. One the left side of the room there were a row of five cogs. Each has a target on their stomach. "That is for the gag accuracy training. "Each of you get assigned a cog you can use for accuracy training ", Isis said getting more excited.

Another side had snack machines and vending machines. As well as a mini obstacle course. "How many jellybeans did these things cost." Fite said while touching a cog the color green. "I don't really know. Probably a couple thousands.", Isis shrugged. "Alright I'll assign you your own cog. Fite yours is blue, Roxys' is green, Lacy is not here but hers is red, Starlight has yellow and lastly Spark has purple.

All of the girls walked to their respective cog and pulled out a throw gag and it hit dead in the center of the cogs. They smiled at each other and high fived each other while saying, "You go girl!" "Enough...now everyone go over to the mats.", Isis said sternly. All the girls did as they were told.

"Alright, close your eyes focus all your energy. Like the quote says, "Push within, pull it out.".," Isis quoted. "Place your hands out in front of you. Then take all that energy and push out." All the girls release their energy. All you can see are multicolored energy beams flying through the air.

One almost hit Roxy in the head but she ducked her head right on time. "Now I am giving you guys necklaces for-"., Isis said but Roxy beat her to it.

"Is it to control our powers?", Roxy asked with one hand in the air. "Very good Roxy! Yes it is used to control your powers." She handed each of them a necklace with a golden chain that had a precious stone in the middle. It was shaped as a smooth oval. She kept the one for Lacy and Starlight. She was going to give it to them later. Roxy got a emerald, Fite got a sapphire, Spark got an amethyst. "Now girls. These necklaces have an eighty-five percent change to break if you are feeling angry or mad and you release your powers out of anger or if you contain our powers too much. So please give them to me if that's the case, so I can fix it.", Isis said.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to master earth powers when this _is_ no earth in here!", Roxy exclaimed waving both arms in the air. "Calm down Roxy. Practice using your earth beam to make it more powerful.", Fite advised Roxy. Roxy nodded and started focusing. Spark looked in their direction a smiled a small smile. During their practice time Spark was focusing on learning how to levitate things. First she levitated a book and then a pencil and so on. Without her noticing she started levitating herself. She looked down and lost all focus and she started falling, thank god she was only six feet in the air. On the way down she screamed, "M-M-my powers!" Everyone watched in horror as she fell down. Isis only crossed her arms and smirked.

Everyone's attention focused on Isis. "Why are you laughing? This is not a laughing matter.", Roxy stated. "Because she figured out how to fly.", Isis said while smirking at all of them. The three of them gaped at her like a fish. "She can fly?!", Roxy and Fite said incredulously. "You can fly as well.", Isis stated. All of the girls looked at each other and started clasping their hands together and jumping up and down.

"Alright girls. Stop screaming and squealing.", Isis said while her eyes were narrowed due to being agitated because of the squealing. All of the girls stopped and looked at Isis. Isis sighed and said. Alright I think that is enough training for the day. All of you guys can go to your room.

All of the girls went into Fite's room and started talking. "Training was actually fun today.", Roxy said excitedly. "I know right?", Spark said to Roxy agreeing. "We still need to figure out how to fly.", Fite added.

"I know we do. But still. I don't even know how I did that.", Spark admitted. "Yeah. All we saw was that you were floating. At that very moment I was asking myself, how the heck did she do that?", Roxy said. Spark laughed. "Yeah. Anyways I honestly wish that Starlight and Lacy were here. We are the only ones that get to do everything. It's like Lacy and Starlight disappeared in the group.", Spark said looking down. "Yeah, it's like their not even part of the group anymore because they aren't doing anymore of the missions, even though they are part of the prophecy.", Fite said.

"On that note. Fite we haven't asked you this question. What did happen after your parents disappearance?", Spark questioned.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

**I hope you liked this chapter! Make sure review, favorite, or follow. :) As I said before this story has to be over 1000 words but I got a little over board with it today. :P**

**Word Count~ 2,321 Words**

**Preview...**

_"I really don't know what happened after they disappeared. All I did was look around for them. Then I fainted the rest was well...history.", Fite said playing with her fingers while explaining. "Oh." they all said at the same time. All of the girls walked out of Fite's room and went out in the hallway to discuss Starlight's disapperance. "Do you think it has something to do with the cogs?", asked Spark._

**Peace!**

**-QueenLauraxx**


	6. Chapter 5: You Shall Suffer

**Hey guys! Another update to keep you guys happy. You guys are probably like YAY! I'm like hurgehhhhh... I probably sound dead. Cause I just came home from school. But hey. YOLO right? I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Also I am sorry! I meant to have this out yesterday but I only had 400 words. o_o. Sorry folks! But at least it is here. I am going to be updating every two days or if I'm on a roll on the same day or in one day.**

**And oh..I don't own 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift (I love her songs...plus they match my story topics...)**

**Previously...**

_"Yeah. Anyways I honestly wish that Starlight and Lacy were here. We are the only ones that get to do everything. It's like Lacy and Starlight disappeared in the group.", Spark said looking down. "Yeah, it's like their not even part of the group anymore because they aren't doing anymore of the missions, even though they are part of the prophecy.", Fite said._

_"On that note. Fite we haven't asked you this question. What did happen after your parents disappearance?", Spark questioned._

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**********

**Chapter 5: You Shall Suffer**

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**********

"I really don't know what happened after they disappeared. All I did was look around for them. Then I fainted the rest was well...history.", Fite said playing with her fingers while explaining. "Oh." they all said at the same time. All of the girls walked out of Fite's room and went out in the hallway to discuss Starlight's disapperance. "Do you think it has something to do with the cogs?", asked Spark. "I think it does have to do with the cogs.", Roxy said reasoning. "I agree. Who else would take Starlight in this tree? We've known them since we were children.", said Spark. "But do you think we can actually trust them?" Fite asked. "You remember what happened with the toons? And that they join the cogs' side.", Fite added. Spark nodded looking down, she was remembering all of the toons standing there. Most of them were the toons that she would talk to on a daily basis.

"So what do we need to do now?", asked Roxy. "I honestly don't know. I can't believe we've been training for eight years. But yet we still have doubts about going into the cog territory.", Spark said staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Roxy and Fite sighed. "I've only been here for a couple days. But i've seen what we all can do. Spark. You stood up against an army knowing you would get hurt. Roxy. You helped Spark you risked your life as well. Lacy and Starlight. Well they got hurt for us. They fought and they almost went sad permanently. You guys are the most caring and nurturing toons I've met and that says something.", Fite said looking at them with the most sincere look on her face.

Spark folded her arms and looked up to Fite, she smiled a smile towards Fite,"Thank you so much. Fite. You know you are right. I was doubting everything there for a moment. Thank you for the encouraging words." Fite smiled in return. "Now. Fite since you haven't fought a cog yet. Why don't we go to Punchline Place to fight some cogs? What about you Roxy?", Spark asked.

"I would love too!", they both said then looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"Wait where am I?" Starlight said looking around the room or a cage. She did not recognize anything or _anyone_ in the room. That is until she heard a loud noise from the right of her. She turned to the right of her, there sat a duck the color of blue. Looking like she was about to cough her guts out. Starlight noted that the duck looked pale. She came to the conclusion that she was sick. 'But if that duck is sick. Then what would happen to me?', she thought.

The thought frightened her. She sat on the opposite corner of the cage thinking. Then she suddenly got dizzier as the minutes passed by. She turned her head towards the digital clock in the room where the cages sat. It read twelve-thirty at noon.

She slowly crept towards the opposite side of the cage trying to look out through the bars to see if there was anything else in the room besides the cage. She gasped in fright and jumped back. She rubbed her eyes to see if her vision deceived her. But it didn't. She saw toons groaning in pain quietly they all had bruises on them and small minor cuts as well.

'What happened to these toons?', Starlight thought. She looked around cautiously, her eyes darting around the whole room. Her body was shaking in terror. What got her frightened was a figure standing at the door. The figure was slowly walking towards her. Starlight was so scared that she blacked out then and there. The figure stared at her before the frown on his face turned into a smirk. He then proceeded to turn around and walk out of the door.

"This is so much fun!", Fite yelled as she pressed a button to drop an anvil on a Yesmans' head. "I know right. Don't you get the feeling when you crush a cog that you are the king or queen of the world?" Roxy said while rubbing her hands together. Both Spark and Fite laughed at her playfulness.

"Well since we defeated about twenty cogs why don't we head back to the headquarters?", Spark said. Both of them nodded and they made their way out of Punchline place. Once they went inside the building they found Isis standing in the middle of the hallways talking on the cellphone. All of the girls turned to one another in worry. "What is Isis talking about to whoever that person is on the phone.", Fite whispered towards the two other toons. "I don't know." Roxy said timidly. "Do you think that this is part of the rescue plan for Starlight?", Spark asked. Both of the toons shrugged.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"Well if it is then we have to ask Isis about this. She's cursed do you think she's gonna lie about this to us?", Fite asked uncertainly. "Maybe she is, maybe she won't.", Roxy said. Then after discussing it they all slowly walked to where Isis was talking on the phone. "Um. Isis." said Fite slowly reaching up to tap her shoulder and when she did the said toon jumped in surprise. Isis slowly turned towards the three toons before her, she quickly flashed a sweet smile to them before saying," Bye." then hanging up.

"What's up girls?", Isis said smiling at all of them. "What's _up_? What's up is that you need to tell us who you were on the phone.", Spark said. Isis decided that if she lied then she would be accused and they would figure out anyways so she told them the truth," I was talking to a toon." "And who exactly is this toon?", Roxy said with an eyebrow raised. "A toon that goes by the name Oblivious.", Isis answered. "And where is this toon at right now?", Spark asked her suspicion rising. "The cog territory.", Isis replied bluntly.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

Starlight woke up once again. She looked around the room. She looked to see if the figure was still there and to her surprise the figure wasn't there anymore. Starlight sighed in relief. After ten seconds she thought that the coast was clear, her whole world came crashing down as the figure strolled casually towards her cage. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!", Starlight screamed losing all of her focus. The screamed cause all of the toons in the room to wake up. The figure smiled an eerie smile towards Starlight.

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children_

"Alright toons, we have a Team Balance member joining us today. So please welcome her!", the figure said motioning towards Starlight. All of the toons sat up immediately and Starlight saw their eyes wide open. All of the toons walked to the ends of their cages to see the "beloved Team Balance member".

_Playing soldiers, just pretending dreaming dreams of happy endings_

"Ugh! DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF! TELL ME WHY I AM HERE!?", Starlight screamed getting quite mad. "Oh because.", the figure said timidly. "Why you-", Starlight said raising her fist up. "Ahh..you cannot do that to me.", the figure said scarily. "Why not?", Starlight said her nerves getting tangled.

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords. But now we stepped into a cruel world._

"Because you do not know what I am capable of doing to you.", the figure said. Starlight didn't know about her powers and her gag pack was confiscated from her because she couldn't find it once she woke up. "Are you all against me or something?!", Starlight yelled losing her sanity by the minute.

_Where everyone stands and keeps score_

"Yes. I am but all of these toons were part of the Toontown community.", the figure said. Starlight turned everywhere all toons gave her a pleading look."But now you are going to suffer...", the figure said grabbing the keys to the cage so he or she can get in. She saw everything unfold in front of her. She knows she has to keep watch protect herself so she has one thing to do and it is to

_Keep your eyes open_

"WHAT?! You were conversing with the enemy?!", Spark yelled. Isis shook her head. "I wasn't trying to make a plan with the enemy. They keep threatening us, so I had to solve everything out.", Isis said.

"They were threatening us? Since when?", Fite asked. "Since last week, I wanted to keep this from you guys but you guys always find out something I'm hiding.", Isis admitted.

"That is true.", Roxy said laughing lightly to lighten up the mood. "What were their threats exactly?", Fite asked. "They know where our headquarters is. They explained in detail what it looks like and where it is, when I asked them 'what does it look like?', Isis said recalling her last phone call from the cog territory people.

"Should we just go and save Starlight now?", Spark asked. "Maybe. I don't know exactly. What happens if we go in and she's already gone.", Roxy said. "Guys remember what I said earlier? You guys are capable to do this.", Fite said encouragingly. "Yeah but we still need to ace the flying.", Spark said. "Here maybe I can show you guys how to fly right here so we can start working on the action plan." "Are you really serious, Isis?", Spark said hesitantly. "Yes. I am we need to work on the action plan as soon as possible.", Isis said with the other two toons agreeing with her. "Fine.", Spark said rolling her eyes.

"Alright so this is how you fly. Repeat this words then you will feel a slight tingle then off you go.", Isis said.

_"Let the wind flow. Lift me off my feet. Let me soar through the sky or down below. Now let me fly!"_, they all chanted and each and everyone of them flew in the air._  
><em>

"YES! I'M FLYING!", they screamed together.

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**********

**Ah. And cut. This chapter was totally late I meant to have it by yesterday or two days ago. But I had so much schoolwork to catch up on. But I'm going on fall break for a week in October. So THANKS! Also thanks for everyone for Reviewing! That means a lot. This is now my MOST successful story. So please favorite, review, or follow! As I said this story will atleast have twenty or twenty-five chapters! **

_**Word Count****:~2,095 words**_

**Preview...**

_"I'M FLYING!", they screamed together. Isis folded her arms and looked up at them. "Okay. I think you guys can come down now. Everyone will be staring at you.", Isis said. "Yeah..one problem...", Roxy said looking down at Isis. "That is?", Isis said not paying attention and is more concerned looking at her fingernails. "HOW DO WE GET DOWN!", Roxy said flailing around the air._

**Peace!**

**-QueenLaurax**


	7. Chapter 6: The Action Plan

**Hello Toontown lovers! (You like Toontown right? It doesn't make sense if you don't like it and you are reading this. Anyways this one, I wrote because I was inspired to write after reading other Toontown stories and also I started writing this on a Sunday but never got to finish (my Sundays are always boring anyways.) so here I am writing a story. I hope you enjoy it! ****:) Oh and also I am going to change my pename to something else you know how I say Peace, then I put my pen and after it. Yeah...I ain't gonna retype all of that to my new pename for EVERY chapter for nine stories. It is going to be tedious if I did that. I know you guys stopped reading this so. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Previously...**

_"Alright so this is how you fly. Repeat this words then you will feel a slight tingle then off you go.", Isis said. "Let the wind flow. Lift me off my feet. Let me soar through the sky or down below. Now let me fly!", they all chanted and each and everyone of them flew in the air. "YES! I'M FLYING!", they screamed together._

_**********~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**********_

**Chapter 6: The Action Plan**

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__******** **

"I'M FLYING!", they screamed together. Isis folded her arms and looked up at them. "Okay. I think you guys can come down now. Everyone will be staring at you.", Isis said. "Yeah..one problem...", Roxy said looking down at Isis. "That is?", Isis said not paying attention and is more concerned looking at her fingernails. "HOW DO WE GET DOWN!", Roxy said flailing around the air. Isis chuckled and said," Don't worry you'll figure it out!", Isis screamed back. "You can't leave us up here the whole day! Did you forget you need us for the action plan?!", Roxy screamed shaking her fist towards Isis.

"Oops. Forgot.", Isis said with a sheepish smile on her face. "STOP TALKING AND TELL US HOW TO GET DOWN!", all three of the girls screamed in unison. "Geez. A little hot headed there?", Isis muttered under her breath. But all three of them heard what Isis said. "Isis. Stop talking about us and tell us what to do.", Roxy said getting calmer.

"Fine.", Isis said sounding like she didn't want to agree. "_Just say, take us down the wind was flowing but now we wish to land_.", Isis said. All three of the girls in the air rolled their eyes. Spark muttered something that sounded like,'That was so easy to say. But she just had to delay it.' Once the three girls all landed Roxy, Spark and Fite started chasing Isis. "That was so easy to say why didn't you say it sooner!", Roxy screamed raising a ball of earth energy getting ready to throw it at Isis. The other two girls were doing the same. "Okay! Okay! I surrender!", Isis said raising both of her hands. All three stop and all of their magical energy balls dissipated into their hands.

"That will show you not to mess with us anymore.", Spark says with a victorious smile on her face. All three of the girls smiled then started stalking off into their own rooms before saying," Tell us when you need us~!" they screamed in a sing songy voice. Isis rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath still agitated from earlier's events," I would rather go sad then hang with them." The three girls seemingly had good hearing because right after she had said that all three of them stomped out of their rooms and said," That could be arranged." All three of them going dangerously coming closer to Isis by every second. Leaving her to cower in the corner but yet, Isis still had a smirk on her face.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

The figure tried tackling Starlight but she dodged due to her training. The figure growled and tried doing it again. "That's all you got?!", Starlight screamed. "Tsk. Tsk. Starlight that's not all I can do.", the figure said. After he had said that he/her fired a huge ball of something that is the color pitch black. All of the other toons around them, their eyes widened in utter shock. Starlight as well gaped in utter shock. . "How did you do that?!", Starlight screamed her fists clenching at her sides. The figure smirked and looked at Starlight, he scoffed. "Hm. Practice." This sent Starlight on a rage.

"Who are you anyways!", Starlight screamed. The figure shook their head. "Why should I tell you? You are too dense to even figure it out."  
>The anger inside of Starlight bubbled up inside her. With every word they said. Her hatred showing on her face even more. As she felt the anger, the figure slowly backed away from her in shock.<p>

Starlight looked straight at the figure in confusion.  
>All the toons in the room also looked at her as if she was some sea monster. She realized something. She looked up and saw lightning sizzling in the air above them.<br>The figure smirked and clapped their hands slow-like. "Looks like our beloved Team Balance member finally figured out she had powers." Starlight glared at the figure hatred showing in her eyes.

"You are bluffing. I know you never knew I had powers.", Starlight said pointing a accusing finger towards them. "I knew that you had powers.", the tone of the figures voice went up a few octaves higher. Starlight smirked she caught them at their powerless stage. "Then how do you explain the higher tone of voice or your surprised face?", she shot back to him.

The figure shrugged their shoulder, and simply fired another but yet smaller energy ball. Which Starlight tried to deflect but ending up a small spark coming from her hands due to the lack of training her powers or having no knowledge of the powers at all. She quickly tried to evade the attack, causing the topic of the earlier discussion to dissipate and turn into a scream fest.

"I HATE YOU!", Starlight screamed. "My dear. Hate is such a strong word.", the figure said with sarcasm dripping from every word they said. Starlight panted from all of the screaming and dodging she had done. She fell onto her knees and looked to the figure. The figure was moving their hands and Starlight noticed that there were swirls of something coming out of her hands. 'It looks like dust.', that was the last thing she said before fainting once again.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"Geez you guys are aggressive.", Isis said rubbing her head where Spark had "accidentally" hit her with a psychic energy ball. But that didn't stop Isis from retaliating with some powers of her own. "Geez. You didn't tell us you had powers other then being a seer!", Spark snapped mocking Isis's last sentence. "Oh puhleeze.", Isis said. "You totally knew that I had magical powers other than being a seer."  
>"Yeah but you hit hard.", Roxy said rolling her eyes. Isis smirked and said," The perks of having powers for years." Fite rolled her eyes and said," You are such a brag." Isis smiled cheekily and simply waved off the last statement. "We have been wasting enough time.", Isis stated.<p>

It was true. All girls had been fighting with their powers for over an hour and a half. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. We have to get working on this.", Spark said while motioning all of them in the room. All girls including Isis followed grudgingly.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"This is the plan?!", Two of the girls screamed exasperated. "What is the action plan?", Roxy inquired suddenly popping out of no where she was training her gags while everyone took a break. "Yeah? Why? Is it bad.", Isis asked worried they didn't like the plan. "How can we execute this plan on time?! This plan could take days. DAYS!", Spark said disagreeing with the plan. "I agree. It takes a couple days to take an air balloon. But walking FIFTY MILES?", Fite said waving her hands in exaggeration. "I know right!", Spark agreed.

"Yeah? What of we are too late when we get there?", asked Roxy. "Well it is worth trying.", Isis said trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah. But other than the air balloon what are we going to do when we actually get there.", Roxy asked once again pointing out a big part of the plan.

"Yeah, Isis. What are we going to do?", Spark asked anxious for what she was going to say. Once we get there we have to sneak around the hallways, remember we can fly so you can float in the air they probably won't notice you above them", Isis said acknowledging the fact that cogs really don't have necks. "If you see a cog fly, fight, or hide I recommend you hide. If you try and fight you may cause a commotion.", Isis said pointing out one of the obvious facts.

"I know that. But what happens if you get caught by a cog.", Fite asked with a eyebrow raised. Isis shrugged. "It's your plan. Figure it out.", Isis said sounding like she did not care but she did she wants to see if they can figure something out. Spark raised a fist to give Isis a piece of her mind. But was interrupted by a phone ringing. Isis got up to answer it. "Hello?", she said on the phone. On the other end an unknown voice said,"She's gone."

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********  
><strong>

**Done! So next chapter they are going to be starting their trip to the cog territory! Exciting eh? So anyways I hoped you liked this chapter I have got to say one of the best out of all the chapters. Review, Favorite, and or Follow!**

_**Preview...**_

_One of Isis's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!", Isis screamed scaring everyone in the room. The caller chuckled darkly and said,"It means...she's gone." then the caller hung up. "That can't be true..She is not gone.", Isis murmured but she was just lying to herself._

_Isis collapsed on the floor onto her knees from all of the shock. Spark got up worriedly," Isis what happened?" "T-t-they said that Starlight went s-s-sad forever.", then she burst into tears. Spark, Fite and Roxy gaped at her in shock. Spark was trying to blink back all of her tears. But failed as one single tear fell down her cheek. Roxy stood there saying no words._

_**Word Count~ 1,778 Words**_

-QueenLauraxx


	8. Chapter 7: She's Gone

**Ahhhh. I haven't updated for like? A week even though I said I was going to be updating every two days. To be honest I have been working on this chapter for a week. I have two more days of fall break...so I don't know. Of you haven't read my one shot all things done, then you wouldn't know I did a makeover on my profile. So you can see my progression on stories and updates..to keep you uh... Updated.**

**Previously...**

_"I know that. But what happens if you get caught by a cog.", Fite asked with a eyebrow raised. Isis shrugged. "It's your plan. Figure it out.", Isis said sounding like she did not care but she did she wants to see if they can figure something out. Spark raised a fist to give Isis a piece of her mind. But was interrupted by a phone ringing. Isis got up to answer it. "Hello?", she said on the phone. On the other end an unknown voice said,"She's gone."_

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**********

**Chapter 7: She's Gone?**

**********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__**********

One of Isis's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!", Isis screamed scaring everyone in the room. The caller chuckled darkly and said,"It means...she's gone." then the caller hung up. "That can't be true..She is not gone.", Isis murmured but she was just lying to herself.

Isis collapsed on the floor onto her knees from all of the shock. Spark got up worriedly," Isis what happened?" "T-t-they said that Starlight went s-s-sad forever.", then she burst into tears. Spark, Fite and Roxy gaped at her in shock. Spark was trying to blink back all of her tears. But failed as one single tear fell down her cheek. Roxy stood there saying no words.

She was in something called a "sad-shock." And Fite she had only been there for a week, yet she felt a wave of sadness wash over her.  
>"Oh my gosh.", Spark blinked rapidly. "What if they are lying?", Roxy said reasoning. "I really don't know. What should we do now?", Isis said tears still rolling down her cheeks.<p>

"Lets just go to the cog territory. We still need to stop the cog invasions.", Fite said. "Okay...but what if we don't make it?", Spark said as she perked an eyebrow. "Well. What has been done..has been done.", Roxy said shrugging.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

All three of the girls were in their rooms when they heard someone yelling at them. "Spark, Fite and Roxy! Guess who is awake!", Isis screamed. "Who?", Spark screamed back confusion clearly visible on her face.

"Lacy!", Isis screamed back, you can hear excitement in her voice.  
>"What?!", all three of them screamed. All three of them literally stepped on one other as they scrambled down the steps.<br>Once they all were down the stairs and through the hallway, all three burst through the double doors leading to the hospital rooms.  
>As they, bursted through the doors they were met with weird looks by other toons working in the big tree.<p>

Spark, Fite and Roxy awkwardly rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. "Ehehe.", Fite said awkwardly and all three of them looked at each other before they quickly made a dash towards Lacy's room.  
>Once they got into the room, they saw Lacy sitting on the bed with Isis in tow sitting next to her with a huge grin spread across her face.<p>

They were both talking about missions and other things the other three didn't really care about.  
>The two stopped the conversation to look over towards the three. There was a silence, until Lacy decided to break it by putting a grin on her face. "LACY!", Roxy said sprinting towards the cream colored cat. "Hello-", Lacy started but was cut off as Roxy had tackled her in a tight hug.<p>

Lacy awkwardly hugged the royal blue cat and patted her on the back. The other three stared after a good three minutes Lacy was still hugging Roxy. The other three girls bursted out in giggles. Lacy couldn't help but giggle. And she said to Roxy, "You can stop hugging me now."  
>Roxy got up her face looked embarrassed and flustered. "Anyways moving on from the "hugging incident", Isis said using air quotes. "We are going to start going to the cog territory now.", Isis said nervously biting her bottom lip nervous of how they would react. Lacy perked an eyebrow in confusion. "Can someone fill me in on the details.", Lacy said. Before anyone could speak she said something else.<p>

"Because..you..know...I was healing.", Lacy added sarcastically.  
>Spark rolled her eyes and playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Here. Since you have been "healing." I will help you with everything.", Spark said with a grin. The other three nodded in agreement.<p>

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"This is so frustrating!", Lacy said trying to form an energy ball in her hands but failing like Starlight had before while she was fighting the figure.  
>Isis tried to coax her saying it takes practice. Lacy rolled her eyes, she knew the truth. "Really now?... It is not like three certain little Miss. Perfect's happened to be boasting about how they got it on their first try.", she said jerking a thumb towards the three peach, aqua and royal blue toons behind her.<br>The three toons that were aforementioned turned around and smiled cheekily at the two of them. Lacy huffed and crossed her arms. "Alright. Let us try this again. Just take a deep breath, then let all of that...I guess the anger inside of you out.", Isis said comfortingly.

Lacy closed her eyes, and breathed one single breath and release. She smiled contently until she heard a faint 'ows' to the left of her. She snapped her eyes open and she whirled around to her left.  
>There she sees the sight of Spark and Fite rubbing their heads. Spark and Fite turned to see who the culprit was.<p>

As soon as they saw Lacy trying to play off as acting casual they both immediately knew it was her fault. Both their face contorted into a glare before they broke into a sprint towards Lacy. Energy balls at hand. Lacys' eyes widened and she started running away screaming,"NO FAIR, YOU HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE THAN ME WITH MAGIC!"

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"Okay. That was a little unnecessary.", Isis said dragging all four of the girls into their secret meeting room.  
>"I know.", three of the four girls muttered. "But if it wasn't for Lacy firing that energy ball at my head. The chase wouldn't have happened.", Spark said.<br>"Yeah, well it was an accident. If you had been cool about it, it wouldn't have happened.", Lacy retorted quickly.  
>"Ugh. I don't care anymore. So..Isis what did you call us in here for?", Lacy questioned changing the topic. "Ladies. Pack your bags we're going on a trip.", Isis screamed. Spark and Fites' smiles faltered and Roxy plus Lacy furrowed their eyebrows.<p>

"What do you mean we are going on a trip? Do you mean that four-hundred mile air balloon ride and the fifty mile walking distance.", Fite asked questioning.  
>"Yup!", Isis screamed enthusiastically, like the happy-go-lucky toon she is.<br>"Why are you so happy about a trip?", Roxy asked Isis.  
>"Because we can see so many new things!", Isis said with stars in her eyes.<br>Lacy and Fite scoffed. "All we are gonna see are clouds.", they remarked at the same time.

Isis looked at them and glared. She then pouted and whined," You guys are ruining my adventure!" The four girls looked at Isis weirdly and questioningly. But hey I can't blame the four toons, wouldn't you find it weird for a twenty-six year old whining about someone ruining their "epic" adventure?  
>"Uh. Isis you are twenty-six.", Roxy pointed out.<br>"So? Growing up physically is mandatory but growing up mentally is optional. So I decided to go down that road.", Isis said smiling wittily.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

As the girls were packing, Isis was already packed and ready to go. Once all of the girls were packed they exited the big tree and went to the landing mat of the air balloon.  
>Lacy breathed the air and closed her eyes. "Ah..the memories.", Lacy said remembering all the events that had happened in the same exact air balloon.<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes before Spark spoke up. "Lacy...all we have ever done was fly around in to.", Spark said. "But yet..we still had fun right?", Lacy said. "Whatever", the rest of the gang said looking at Lacy eyebrows perked. - After a couple miles in the air. (By couple I mean one hundred) the whole gang were tired and were all uncomfortable on the air balloon. You wouldn't want to be laying on a hard wooden floor.

"Ugh.", Fite moaned as she rolled over. She got up and looked at the moon. She looked at all of the toons surrounding her still sleeping. She smiled glad to be in a group. After all...she loved to help everyone. That's the way she is. She continued looking towards the moon. It was so beautiful up in the sky. Until she heard a voice. "Shouldn't you be asleep?", it said. Fite whirled around surprised at someone talking at this time.

Spark was standing there leaning against the side of the air balloon. "Shouldn't I say the same for you?", Fite teased. "Yeah. Yeah.", Spark said waving off her statement. "So what were sitting here thinking about.", Spark asked. "Thinking about how we are a great group.", Fite answered. Sparks' eyes softened and looked down. "What do we do if we don't find Starlight on time?" "Don't worry... we'll find her. We still need to fight the cogs as well.. Might as well finish that too.", Fite said.

"How can you be so sure?", Spark worriedly.  
>"I just know it.", Fite said smiling. "Thanks for everything. You always know what to say.", Spark yawned and walked over to where she was laying beforehand and fell asleep<br>Fite smiled and looked back up to the moon again.

********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********

"How is the toon doing?", someone asked in the darkness.  
>"The toon is out cold.", a voice that sounded strangely distorted and mechanical said.<br>"Good. She is needed..she has something special we need.", the voice said with a creepy tone.

"Now. Go check on her if she is awakens use you know...tat power.", the voice said. "Got it.", the mechanical voice said. You can hear footsteps slowly walking away.  
>You can hear a scream coming from the room. "What did you say?!" Before hearing a thump and footsteps walking away.<br>In the darkness you can hear an evil chuckle.

_"Team Balance...you have one heck of an adventure coming for you."_

_********__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~__********_

**Alright that's it! I changed my pen name was changed as well. Also please review, favorite or even follow!**

**Preview...**

_The sunlight hit Spark's face, making her blink rapidly. Once she got used to the sunlight she got up and looked at her surroundings. Isis was already awake looking over the edge of the hot air balloon. She was currently smiling at something. "Isis?", Spark said groggily. Isis jumped nearly a feet up into the air._

_**Word Count~1,937 Words**_

**Also I might edit all the chapters, to make it better! Keep a look out for it!**

-Shining Starlightxo


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to Hartlock City

**HELLO! Okay so I know that the last chapter was pretty uh.. decent. But I needed to take a break off of other stories since right now I actually have four stories to update. -_-. Yeah I have many projects that I have to work on. But it was my fault for putting that many stories on here. So today I am actually trying to get this to be pretty interesting and it will add in a few things that will add to the plot later on. Since it was a month long hiatus. Tee hee. If you guys even remember what happened last time. LOL. Anywho let's get going. (I hope you like the new format for everything. I'm trying new formats for each of my stories too. :P) Also a new Austin & Ally story if you guys still didn't know.) Plus I'mma edit the other chapters to make it kinda interesting. But not as interesting as this chapter!**

**Previously...**

_"Now. Go check on her if she is awakens use you know...that power.", the voice said. "Got it.", the mechanical voice said. You can hear footsteps slowly walking away._  
><em>You can hear a scream coming from the room. "What did you say?!" Before hearing a thump and footsteps walking away.<em>  
><em>In the darkness you can hear an evil chuckle.<em>

**_"Team Balance...you have one heck of an adventure coming for you."_**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_Chapter 8: Welcome to Hartlock City_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The sunlight hit Spark's face, making her blink rapidly. Once she got used to the sunlight she got up and looked at her surroundings. Isis was already awake looking over the edge of the hot air balloon. She was currently smiling at something. "Isis?", Spark said groggily. Isis jumped nearly a feet up into the air.

When she turned around, she had a hand on her chest. "Spark! You actually gave me a heart attack!" Spark got up and rolled her eyes she then walked over to where Isis was standing which was at the edge of the hot air balloon. She noticed that Roxy and Fite were still asleep on the hot air balloon's floor in their not-very-comfortable-sleeping-bag. "What were you doing, Isis? Plus, why were you smiling down at the field of nothingness.", Spark asked looking down at the field below them as well.

"Because we're pretty close to the city we are going to.", Isis answered, still smiling contently. Before Spark could speak Isis said," Yeah and also the scene is so beautiful."

Spark looked down and noticed the array of white, red, and yellow flowers littering all over the field. The trees were tall and the leaves were the color of evergreen and looked healthy as well. It was beautiful.

"Um.", they both heard three voices say at the same time. Spark and Isis turned around to see Roxy, Fite, and Lacy standing there. "Whatcha guys looking at?", Roxy and Lacy asked looking down before gasping. "It's soooo pretty!", Roxy said excitingly. Lacy nodded in agreement with Roxy . Fite looked down as well before nodding in appreciation. "Girls.", Isis said. The four toons were still enthusing about the beautiful scene below them to even bother hearing what Isis had to say. Irritated, Isis said again," Girls." She said this a litttle bit louder but yet the three toons did not hear her.

Very frustrated, Isis yelled out," Girls!", This caught their attention due to it being loud. The birds that were flying near them all flew away to be away from the extremely mad toon. All girls turned towards Isis. "Yes?", They all said unison. Isis pointed out of the hot air balloon towards a new scene that was increasingly coming closer to them. She kept pointing at it until she said," Welcome to Hartlock City."

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

As they all landed in front of the gates to the city, they were all given weird looks before someone yelled out from the crowd," Guys! It's Team Balance!" Before all five of the toons could do anything or say anything they were mobbed with all sorts of toons- (Like chickens, goats, cows. etc.) they have never seen before. Due to all five of them have never been outside of Toontowns' borders. They were bombarded with a whole bunch of questions.

_What is Team Balance doing here in Hartlock City? I heard that you talked to the Cog Leader, what was it like? What did he say? How was Team Balance formed? Are you strong enough to fight them? Wait...can you even save us?_

The last question hit the five toons very hard. All toons walked into the City ignoring the toons that were asking them questions. Once they got into the city they were covering their faces with their hands trying to hide from all of them.

"Did you guys hear the question about you know..?", Roxy whispered towards the other four toons. All of the four remaining toons, made their hands into fists and they all were wearing an angry expression. "Yeah of course I heard it!", Isis said screaming out. Fite grabbed her arm to calm her down. Which it worked and she sat back down. Before anyone could talk again a beep was sounded around them. In confusion all five toons stood up and looked around. From a very busy street, it suddenly became a barren wasteland.

"What happened to this place?", Spark asked still looking around to find any evidence as to where everyonehad went. A toon ran right past them looking like they were in a big hurry. "Wait!", Fite yelled out while running to catch up with the toon with the other four toons running right behind her. The toon stopped and turned around, it was a blue bunny. As soon as she turned around her face lightened up. "You're-You're-You're Team Balance!", the toon squeaked in surprise. "Yes, that is us. But why is everyone fleeing? Also what was up with the beeping?", Spark asked the toon.

"Oh everyone is fleeing because a cog invasion is about to start.", the toon said so nonchalantly. "And why can't you deal with these cogs, you guys have gags correct?", Fite asked curiously. "Oh. Yes we do have gags. But we can't exactly take on these cogs with weak little gags.", the toons said. "And why exactly can't you do that?", Lacy asked getting curious as well. "Oh, well it is because these cogs have been modified.", the toon said said looking at them, like they were supposed to be Team Balance and that that should know everything about the cogs in order to save all of them. It seems this toon is starting to have doubts, like those other toons from before.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"How is the toon doing?" a voice asked. "Um.", there was a shuffle. "Well?", the voice asked again. "Sir, the toon..um. escaped.", the same mechanical voice said. "What do you mean they escaped?!", the unkown figure yelled obviously furious. "It means they escaped.", the mechanical voice said sarcastically. "Stop joking! This isn't a time to be joking right now!", the unknown figure said irritated.

"Where could the toon even be?! It could be all over Toontown! OR even somewhere unknown!", the unknown figure continued to yell out. "How did you let this toon_ escape_?!", the unknown figure yelled out with his voice already cracking from all of the yelling that had been done. "I tried using the power. But they simply over powered me!", the mechanical shot right back at the figure.

The figure started laughing, but it was like a short laugh that was meant to be teasingly but yet evil. "A measly toon _overpowered you_?", the figure said.

"You must be joking.", the figure said. "No sir. I'm not.", the mechanical voice said. The figure stopped laughing. It was back to the mad atmosphere. "Really? Wow. If you can't even fight a toon like that. Then your fired.", the unknown figure said calmly. "But.", the mechanical voice said. "No buts! You have been fired. So. Get out!", the figure said.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"So this is my home.", the toon said happily running into the quaint little house. "Oh. By the way I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Lily!", the toon introduced herself.

As the five toons walked into the house, they looked around at everything before plopping themselves onto the couch -(with permission of course.). "So tell us. What exactly are these "modified" cogs?", Spark asked. "Well."- there was a pause. "These cogs are ones that the scientist, have changed up a bit. Instead of the regular attacks cogs have, they have these elemental powers.", Lily said.

There was silence, all five of their jaws dropped. "Seriously!?", Lacy was the first to speak and the one that broke the silence. "Well. If that means if they are cogs they're part of the army of cogs.", Roxy said. "That means we have to fight them.", Lacy added. "And they have elemental powers.", Fite added. "Then they have the same power as us.", Spark finished with a expression of true horror on her face. "Then how are we gonna fight them when we have equal power?", Roxy asked still with the expression of horror on her face.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"Sir. Team Balance is in Hartlock City now.", a familiar black cat said. "Thank you Oblivious.", the same mysterious figure said. "Oh sir, you can call me Livia.", Oblivious said. "Hah. They're coming to fight me. I doubt them.", the figure said. The figure then focused his attention to Spark. "Sir. I would watch out for Spark. She's the most determined out of all of them possibly.", Livia advised towards him. "Oh don't worry, Livia. I have talked to her single-handed-ly myself."

"Well. I still advise you to watch out sir.", Livia said before leaving out the door. "Oh don't worry. I've got this handled. I mean I know more about her than her own mother.", the figure said.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"But we still need to get Starlight!", Spark yelled. Ever since all five of them found out that there had been modified cogs in the same exact town they were in, it had turned into a full-blown argument. "How can we focus on getting Starlight when our powers are _useless_!?", Roxy yelled back.

"But we cannot leave Starlight to rot inside her cell or wherever they kept her!", Fite yelled to them. "Stop!", Isis yelled getting attention on herself. "I know we all feel kinda useless right now. But I think you are kinda making Lily feel uncomfortable in her own home.", Isis said point to the blue bunny that was sitting in a corner watching everything unfold in front of her.

"What do we do then?_ Huh_? _Huh_, Isis?", Spark asked still frustrated. "All we gotta do is train."

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

**I am so tired I literally just wrote two chapters right now. But I feel like editing all of my other chapters cause I'm on a roll right now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plus I hope you enjoyed the plot twists. (Those come into play more later on.) Who is this mysterious figure? Lol. I'm just gonna tell you straight out it was the cog leader...or is it? I'll leave you to figure it out. It could even be Lily.. :o if you have a guess as to who it is, review it!**

** Plus I'm starting to like the format. If I'm confusing on any bit then tell me I'll clarify it. Anywho. Gotta edit the other chapters and then post all of them and update stuff and my profile. WISH ME GOOD LUCK! **

**_Word Count~ 2,038 Words_**

**Preview...**

_"How can we exactly train when we are in a middle of a crisis?!", Lacy yelled. "We can train! It's part of planning everything out so we won't be equal strength to them, we could be more powerful than them.", Isis answered, Lacy's question. "Yeah. One major problem to this plan. They're a whole lot bigger than us!", Spark argued. Isis shook her head," You didn't have a problem with it the last time we encountered the cogs, Spark.", Isis pointed out._

**-Shining Starlightxo**


End file.
